RWBY - Blight of the light
by Delloid
Summary: I forgot...We forgot What were the reasons we fought for...? Will the end each journey brings better tomorrow as we tread the fine line between light and darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What of the Shipments?"

Luna sat at the chair with a bowl of candies on the arm rest, as she awaits the respond from the figure that had just entering into the room.

"Sunk, as requested."

The figure replied as it stopped twenty steps away from Luna after entering. Luna could sense hesitation and doubts in the figure's voice as it speak. A rather rare occurrence.

"You may speak up."

"Could all of these be avoided?"

"No."

Luna reached and picked one lollipop from the bowl. Holding and admiring the lollipop for a mere moment before tossing it aside, landing perfectly into the trash bin behind the seat.

"As beautiful and tasty as it were, once it past the expiration dates, it became no different from trash." Luna paused for a second as she reached for another candy in the bowl, showing it to figure before putting it into her mouth. "Eating it only bring harm to the body, thus best disposed of before others unknowing ate it."

"I...I understand."

"Do you? No matter, don't answer it." Luna looked as three more figures entered into the room and stood side by side. "All of you had been brief on the next operation. It requires less formality but a first impression is needed regardless."

"Yes, madam!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Re-coded birth

"A large shipment of Dust crystals was lost as the result of the delivering airship sank into the ocean after an explosion. No survivors of the delivery airship were reported to be found in the rescue search so far."

Ruby and her team walked side by side, talking about their adventure so far. They stopped at the television stall for a mere moment as the next news caught their attention.

"Police receive an anonymous tip last night and managed to apprehend twenty White Fang members and recovered a storehouse full of stolen Dust. No officers were harmed in the daring raid."

Ruby and her team looked at one another, surprised and puzzled after hearing the news being reported. The news was conflicting to the knowledge they knew about the White Fang. It was unlike them to get caught with their pants down or being extremely careless.

"I bet it was the work of a huntsman" Ruby said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"If it was the work of a huntsman, why would he or she simply tip of the police and letting them get the credit?" Yang questioned about the statement that Ruby made.

"Maybe the huntsman dislikes the limelight or the huntsman could be a mole! Hiding within the organization and slowly crippling them" Ruby replied as she did a pose of a secret agent, holding an imaginary gun with both of her hand.

Weiss and Blake shook their head and smile. That was the Ruby they learnt to love throughout their adventure.

They noticed a transport airship flew past them and headed towards Beacon. The Emblem on the side of the airship wasn't from any school that they knew. Could it be new students? Maybe another school had an exchange program with Beacon?

Unable to withstand the curiosity within her, Ruby raced towards Beacon Academy with the rest of the team chasing after her.

* * *

[Beacon's landing pad]

Professor Ozpin, Glynda and Oobleck stood at the entrance of the landing pad as they readied to greet their new visitors.

A blonde girl, wearing a slightly oversize lab coat, was the first to exit the airship. She was followed by four students who were much taller than her. The students had a cape that they drape over their outfits, with the similar emblem imprinted at the back.

"Welcome to Beacon, Professor Luna." Ozpin walked forward to greet the strangers as he gestured them to follow him.

"We are glad that you accepted our request for an exchange program with our school." Luna replied as Ozpin lead them around the school like a tour guide, with Glynda and Oobleck as escorts. The foreign students did not make any eye contact with other students of Beacon or utter a word between one another.

They stopped at Ozpin's office front door and Ozpin turned around, facing them.

"Come in and have a seat. I'm sure there are still more questions that you want to ask."

"So are you" Luna replied as she opened the door and entered first into the office, sitting down onto the chair.

Oobleck closed the door as soon as the last student entered the room. Glynda stood outside the office, making sure no one was to disturb the meeting.

"Luna, this isn't a simple exchange program, is it?

"Our 'first impression' spoke for itself." Luna replied to Ozpin as she reached for her coat to take out a lollipop and unwrap it.

"Which one are you referring to? There was plenty of news lately that I might mistake your work with the others." Ozpin sat down with his chin resting on his hands.

"Which one do you think it is?" Luna smiled at Ozpin serious face. "I think you are smart enough to differentiate. Beside, you already began collecting data of my students before we land on Beacon."

"The exchange program was just a smokescreen. What is the real reason of you being here physically in Beacon?"

Luna leaned forward from her seat, still with a smirk on her face. She could tell Ozpin uneasiness despite his face showing no sign of emotion.

"Investigation. That is all you need to know for now."

"I have the right to revoke…."

"Don't be mistaken. I wouldn't need to ask for permission from any schools to conduct our investigation and operation. This is the way the SYNDICATE works."

"Is that a threat?"

The mood in the office became hostile as the two continued talking. Not once did Luna break her devilish smile at Ozpin. The students readied themselves if things were to turn sour.

"Don't be silly, old clockwork." Luna rest back down on the chair. "This was the most polite way I could find. Besides, the result would benefit both of us in the end."

"I fail to see how it would benefit us equally."

"For starters, my students will be able to learn some experience from the well-known Beacon students. As payment, I will share some classified information and the reasons that our investigation lead to here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strange bird that cries**

[Beacon]

The students were talking amongst themselves about the students from the exchange program.

"Where are they from?"

"I heard they are from the school that lies between Vale and Vacuo"

"That does explain about the lack of uniform"

The students chatter lowered in volume as the exchange students walked into the room and past them. Not once had the two different school students said a word to another. Ruby and her team managed to catch a glimpse of the exchange students' faces from their position.

The bell for the next lesson rang. Everyone changed into their battle outfit and rushed towards the training hall as usual. The four exchange students claimed at the front row seats before anyone could sat down.

"Hi, my name is Ruby"

Ruby tried to start a conversation with the exchange students as she made her way through the crowd. They looked at each other before one of the students nearest to Ruby responded.

"Hello?"

"What's your name?"

"Dia…"

Before the student could reply back his name, the sudden silence in the hall and followed with footsteps could be heard. Glynda walked forward and get the students attention immediately without the need of saying a word.

"Today's Sparring trial will be between the two schools." Glynda announced as she use her PDA to pick the students. "Pyrrha Nikos from team JNPR"

The exchange students could hear the mumbles of others behind them as soon as the name was announced.

"They won't stand a chance now"

"Pyrrha had not lost once, I'm sure this will end faster than Team CRDL"

"Do you think Pyrrha will go easy on them?"

"Doubt so, she didn't went easy on the last exchange student"

* * *

[Ozpin office]

"Pyrrha Nikos…" Luna spins the chair that she was sitting on round and round while looking at her own PDA. "The strongest hunter in Beacon, impressive winning streak and a unique ability"

Ozpin sat quietly, wondering what the girl was up to. Typically, Ozpin could predict a person motive was before they spoke but Luna was that mere exception.

"A rather difficult choice" Luna fiddled around the icons on her PDA before pressing on the selected icon, dragging it to the empty slot. She noticed a team name was given to her students on the screen

"You even took time to give my students a team name" Luna looked at Ozpin, wondering why he would do such inconsequential thing. "you ought to stop that. You are starting to remind me why I left Beacon."

Ozpin didn't reply back as he focuses his attention back on his own PDA screen.

* * *

[Training hall]

"Diamuid Zircon from team DARH (Darth)"

The exchange student that was chatting with ruby stood up with confident before walking down to the sparring area. He didn't seem to be intimidated by the words that he heard about his opponent.

"I bet he couldn't last a minute"

"I'm going to close my eyes as soon as he reached the stage and it will be over."

The blue pony tail student, Diamuid, remain calm and collected despite the comments he received as he walk towards and up the stage. People were cheering for Pyrrha as the two met face to face on the stage.

"Go Diamuid!"

Ruby cheered for him despite being the minority. Zwei made it appearance by popping its head out of Ruby's hood, resting its paws on her shoulder while watching like an audience.

* * *

[Sparring Area]

Both hunters readied their weapons.

"He wields a spear?" Pyrrha thought as she observed the weapon which Diamuid held "it hardly seem to have any upgrades to it and gripping it at half-length with both hand."

Pyrrha began to study on Diamuid's leg movements as the two walked in a clockwise direction around the sparring area like lions.

Diamuid initiated the battle by charging forward from his position, swinging the spear at Pyrrha. Pyrrha instinct told her to parry away the attack with her weapon, Miló, while retaliating back at Diamuid with her shield.

Something was different from the opponents she faced so far.

Diamuid did not fully committed to his attack, withdrawing at the very last moment before doing a spin in an anti-clockwise direction with the spear at maximum length, smashing it against her shield like a baseball bat.

The impact of the surprise attack with the spear sent her back a few steps. Pyrrha could feel her arm still shaking from the impact from the attack, minute after the first attack. If she didn't react quick enough, that attack would knock her out.

"Did you see that?!"

"She was caught off guard?"

"Probably just a lucky strike"

Diamuid immediately retreated backwards, standing back at his starting position and remain on guard position, watching.

He remained motionless till Pyrrha collect her thoughts and shook her arm slightly to rid the feeling.

Pyrrha could see the smirk on Diamuid face as he psych up himself for another attack by spinning his spear back and forth with his eyes still focusing on her.

'Is he preparing for another charge?'

Pyrrha prepared for the attack, this time, she plan on using her shield to fix onto the spear and attack with Miló. To make sure her plans work, she used her semblance onto Diamuid's spear as an extra measure.

This wasn't gone unnoticed by Diamuid as he felt his spear was strangely heavier than before while charging forward, his body feel slightly more sluggish.

What was going on? He wasn't feeling fatigue...

Her semblance!

The moment he realize what was going on, he couldn't stop his charge at that moment as it will lose his momentum and vulnerable.

He made a risky gamble as he continued down his path.

Pyrrha's plan was coming in play as she counter charged and fixes the shield to Diamuid's spear.

If Diamuid were to avoid the attack, it would require him to drop the weapon. This will effectively disarm her opponent and open him up for a strike. If he doesn't, his aura will take on the damage inflicted by Miló and she will win the sparring match. Both ways, she had the advantage over Diamuid.

She raised her arm and thrust forward with Miló, in rifle mode, without giving Diamuid a second to think or react to the situation. She was going for a decisive strike with a close range burst from Miló.

Her finger was on the trigger and she was ready to squeeze it.

BOOM.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The blade in the night

Boom!

The sound of the rifle discharged could be heard, which followed with a crashing sound as Diamuid lands on his back with his hand still gripping tightly on his spear.

The audiences began to cheer loudly for Pyrrha, celebrating her victory. There wasn't a doubt that Pyrrha would win in the end.

As she was showered with cheers, something was bugging her.

Glynda Goodwitch just stood at the side, not entering the area and announcing her as the winner even though the match was clearly over. The right side of his chest plate shows visible burn mark from the attack.

Klang

The sound of metal hitting the floor could be heard after a few second. A second spear dropped near her feet. This spear was shorter than the one Diamuid was holding; almost the same length as her weapon and it was yellow in colour.

She remembered Diamuid only had one weapon during the fight. Where and when did the second spear appear from?

Her eyes darted back to Diamuid weapon again.

"!"

Diamuid wasn't at his spot; she merely took her sight away from him for less than a minute.

The sound of metal slicing the air could be heard as the red spear tip pass by her right ear by an inch. Pyrrha was slightly stunned by the attacked even though it missed her.

Diamuid smirk fades to a frown as he stood behind pyrrha, withdrawing his spear before striking her to her left. Pyrrha had to react quickly to the follow up attack by ducking down her head and slash back in a anti clockwise direction, which fail to connect as he backed off.

'His spear!'

The red spear tip was divided and the middle was missing. The sound of each strike Milos lands on the spear, it echoed a sound which was common for hollowed out metal pole.

The yellow spear must have been hidden inside the spear that he was holding on and the lands second after was likely due to it lodging and creating a dent on her shield.

Pyrrha quickly turned around and attack Diamuid with her weapon but was parried with each strike. His attacks increased in velocity and slowly harder to gauge the length of the spear with just the sight.

Her semblance was neither affecting him by slowing his attacks nor the speed.

* * *

[Ozpin office]

Luna was smiling away as she watched the match on the television screen while scrolling past news of White fangs activities that were rumor in Beacon on the spare scroll that she brought along.

"Luna, your students… They aren't just trained for fighting Grimms as the enemy, are they?"

"Are you really that surprise about it? Grimms aren't the only one we should be worrying as the time pass on. You, of all people, know how it will play out." Luna took out a lollipop from her coat, unwrapping it before littering the wrapper to the side. "Don't worry; I have locked their weapon to prevent them from going overboard with their attacks. You students will not be injured…"

She paused for a moment before mumbling.

"Not lethally at least…."

* * *

Pyrrha was on the defensive for a change. Her strikes could not connect and switching to rifle mode would be disadvantage as she could not aim at his irregular movement patterns.

The crowd wasn't sure who to cheer. It seems that the tables were turned in mere moments.

Pyrrha's Aura dropped in a steady speed on the scroll while Diamuid's aura was dripping slowly.

"Enough!"

Both Pyrrha and Diamuid stopped and locked their movement as soon as they heard Glynda Goodwitch's voice.

Diamuid's spear tip was near Pyrrha neck while Pyrrha's Milos was inches from slashing Diamuid unarmored arm.

"This match is a draw."

The students looked at one another.

"Draw?"

"Sure it's a mistake…I mean ...no one had fought till the match ended in a draw!"

"Beginners luck"

"Pyrrha must had gone easy on him, there would no way it was a draw."

Both combatants withdrew their weapons. Diamuid kicked his yellow spear off the ground and grabbed it with his empty hand. He loaded the yellow spear back into the spear he held. Pyrrha could hear the clicking sound the spear made as it reattached together.

Diamuid slings his spear to his back and wore his cape back on, effectively hiding the weapon underneath it, before returning back to his team.

"Dia!"

"Huh?"

Diamuid turned around and looked at Ruby waving at him. He tilted his head slightly as he approached the girl in red hood.

"That was…AWESOME! You got to teach me those moves!"

"Well…" Diamuid rubbed his head as he looked at the sparkling eyes of Ruby. "I guess I could-"

Blake was staring at the visible burn mark on Diamuid's chest plate as their conversation continued.

"Blake, Blake" Yang waved her hand infront of Blake face, "What are you looking at with such a serious face?"

"Ah, its nothing…" Blake quickly snapped out of her focus and looked at Yang.

"?" Diamuid noticed his team signaling him to move off. "Sorry, I will chat with you another time."

The four students of Syndicate walked side by side, before one of them broke the silence.

"Diamuid, you almost lost control back there"

"You worry too much, Takakatsu." Diamuid smiles as he placed his hands behind his head as he replied to his brown hair teammate. "I might have a little bit too much fun. Beside, her orders were clear."

Deep inside, Diamuid knew he almost lost himself in the duel he had. If there weren't any restraining orders or anything holding him back, he could have…..

He shook the thoughts off his head as they head towards Ozpin's office to report back to Luna.

Just before they reached the door, it slides open and Luna walked out of the room.

"I ran out of sweets." Luna said casually as she points at the team.

"Yes, my lady." Diamuid bows as soon as he heard Luna's words. "I will get them before nightfall."

"I have sent the address to the sweet stores in Beacon to your P.D.A, those were the best of the best" Luna crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Be sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands."

As Luna walked past the team, the light on one of the team member's sheath changes from red to green.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The scarlet moon and the silent night**

[At a certain warehouse]

Cargo after cargo entered the warehouse through the front gate and stacked nicely at a corner.

Schnee Dust Company logo was on each of the cargo as a White fang walked past with his gun. These were common sight to the White Fang members as the Schnee Dust Company transports were the easiest target. Despite their attack, it doesn't seem that the company had boost up its security or protection to stop them.

Most of them patrolled within the warehouse while other idle around the compound. The silence of the night was breaking their no speaking policy while working.

"Twenty cargos of Dusts. No more, no less."

"Are you sure?"

"Five rows and four stacks high, yes, I'm sure."

"Those humans wouldn't like to find one cargo missing."

"Are you seriously questioning my counting skill?" The faunus, holding the manifest, stared at the other through the gap in the mask.

"Just saying, you tend to forgot stuff quite often" The other Faunus laughed and shrugged. "We really showed those guards that the Schnee Company had employed."

"They are just robots, it take the fun –"

The conversation paused between the two as they heard the guards outside shouting something. They could not hear properly what the guards were shouting about as they were in an enclosed compound.

The White Fangs inside the warehouse paused for a moment as they looked at the front gate, where the shouting originated from.

"They must have caught another wandering kid or something." One of the white fang member said before he carried on with his work "Beside, we deployed….."

The sound of laughter was soon followed with a huge metal debris sent crashing through the front gate, creating a massive breach. The metal debris landed near the white fang member, missing him by a hair length.

"…the Atlesian Paladin…."

The proud machine that was deployed outside the facility was reduced to the state of scrap metal. The legs were torn from the apart and the arms were cleanly sliced off. The cockpit that was housing the pilot, severely destroyed with blood splattered.

All that was missing in it was the pilot himself.

"He..hehehe.. Ha…HAHAHAHA"

The entire White Fang that was in the warehouse scrambled to arm themselves with whatever weapons that was close to them as they hear laughter got louder. They readied themselves and aimed at the breach as the mystery attacker revealed himself.

Standing in front of a young man with blonde hair, his eyes were reddish in color. He wore a black vest with a long red formal shirt underneath. His right hand wields a weapon that shaped like a French saber while his left hand hide behind his back.

"Huh…?"

He stopped laughing as he surveyed the area. His face showed a disgust look as he walk forward.

"And here I was expecting more…ah…what a disappointment…"

"We…We still have you outnumbered and outgunned." One of the White fang members spoke out, aiming the gun at the intruder. From the outfit, it might be the captain of sort as the mask stands out more than the normal member.

"Oh? Who might you be?"

"I'm the Captain. Surrender and we will let you li- urghhh…"

The captain fell to his knee as he felt a sharp pain before coughing out blood. He looked down and saw the hilt of the saber sticking into his chest. The others watched in horror as the captain collapse as a fountain of blood gushed out from his chest.

"I remembered clearly not giving you permission to question back, worm."

"He! He killed Captain! Fire! Kill Him!"

Every white fang in the room opened fire with their weapons at the intruder. They could see the smile hangs on his face as the intruder revealed what he kept behind his back.

The wounded pilot of the Atlesian Paladin

The shots connected with the wounded white fang as the intruder used the pilot as a shield. He could feel the impact of the bullets powered by the Dusts as the pilot adsorbed the incoming shots.

"Stop firing! Stop Firing!"

"My turn."

He threw the pilot against the Breaker box, shutting down the lights in the warehouse. The white fangs held their guns firmly as they scanned their surrounding for the intruder.

"Ahhh!"

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Screams could be heard around them.

"Dammit, where is he?!"

Just as they were about to move, something fell on the rear member. It was one of their own, all bloodied and lifeless.

"Ah…hahahahah!"

The group began firing wildly in the darkness. Scream of their own comrades could be heard as they got hit with the blind fire. The last sight of any member was a red saber, moving like a phantom before being cut down by it.

One by one, the white fang fell. Their cries and scream were soon silence.

"Anyone?"

One lone white fang member still held his gun as he reached for the emergency lights. As he pulled the switch and turned around, his eyes widen.

He was greeted with the sight of his comrades, face flat on the floor, drowning in their pool of blood.

He could felt a feeling of bloodlust behind him.

He turned around and saw the intruder. The man had a wide grin on the face and the outfit he wore was covered with blood.

"Congratulation, you survived."

He tried pulling the trigger on his gun but nothing happened. All he heard was clicking sound coming from it.

He was lifted by the collar and thrown hard against the cargo, creating a massive crater and destabilizing the stacks, causing the top cargo to fall, crushing the bodies underneath it.

The Cargo spilled the content of Dusts from the impact, scattering them around the area.

The intruder returned his Saber back into the sheath, which the light turned from green to red.

"And this concludes today's show." The intruder said.

His tone was no different ringmaster ending a show as he spread his arms apart and spin ninety degree from the right.

"I wonder what I should do with the rest of my time…."

"Urghhhh…."

"Huh?" The intruder turned around as he heard growling sounds emitting from the spilled cargo. The White fang members rose up like zombies while clutching the Dust crystals. Their body slowly transformed to a familiar sight to all Hunters.

"Ha..HAHAHA! This night just got even more interesting!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: VS Roland Sunstone

"Breaking news, police recovered fifteen out of the twenty crates of missing Dust that was stolen. At least a dozen White fang members were arrested and double the numbers were sent to the hospital with mortal wounds."

Weiss read out to the group as they gathered at their usual spot for lunch.

"Reports by the Detectives suggested it was the work of Grimms."

"That couldn't be." Blake interrupted as she gave it a thought. "We had been combating with the White Fangs, they were more than able to fight off a horde of Grimms with those amount of number."

"And" Weiss turned her Scroll around and showed the group, zooming in to a picture by a few tap of the finger. "These damages to the Atlesian Paladin, whatever did this; it sure isn't the work of Grimms."

"What about those claw marks on the crates?" Ruby pointed out to one of the crates beside the machine. "Those look like Grimms claw marks."

Just as they tried to figure out what was going on, Nora's voice could be heard across the room.

"Ren! You are going against the exchange student later?!"

The stage was set and the contestants walked and face each other. Ren readied his guns by his side as he prepared himself and willing to take on more aggressive style instead of his usual defensive fighting policy.

If Pyrrha match had taught him anything, this battle could turn south real fast.

His opponent, Roland Sunstone, stood at his spot with his arms crossed. Roland's hand was no closer to his weapon.

"Hey, look at the screen. What's going on?!"

Ren briefly look up as soon as he heard the comment. His eyes widen as he broke a sweat. The different between the bars between Aura was clear as day. Ren had doubles the Aura of his opponent could project out and the fight had yet to be started.

Could it be an error in the system?

Scroll had always been accurate about reading the Aura the combatant had.

"Come on, did they really sent their weakest against Ren?"

"I bet I could take him out without breaking a sweat."

The rest of Team DARH just sat there, focusing on the fight that was about to start and not once look up at the screen or bothered with the comments. It felt as if they were robots, sitting there and downloading information to their brain.

Ren trained his sight on Roland, who still had not reached for his weapon, letting a barrage of fire of Dust projectiles from StormFlower before closing their distance.

Roland stood his ground regardless as the projectiles hits him, with some projectiles just barely grazing past his face. Roland's Aura lowered according to the damage he took and yet he remained unfazed.

Just as Ren close up the distance and prepare to use the blade on his weapon, he stopped and quickly backed away as fast as he could when the two made eye contact.

'What was that…'

Ren slides one his gun back into his sleeve as he clench on his chest. What was that feeling he experienced each time he was close to Roland? Ren did not experience such feeling when he faced against the Grimms or other students in Beacon.

"Was he hit?"

"His Aura remained intact."

Ren quickly recover and aimed his guns again. He rushed forward, repeating the same attack as before. This time, he tried to ignore the feeling and swipes his left leg at Roland.

Thud.

The sound of Ren's leg stopped by the back of Roland's arm. Roland, at this point, had his other hand on the hilt of his weapon.

Ren used his other leg to kick Roland's arm, which stop his kick and did a back flip in the air before unleashing another barrage of fire.

Smoke screens were created from the stray projectiles that missed the mark and hit the ground around Roland. Ren looks at the screen again, wondering how much damage was dealt.

This time, the Aura on Roland's bar dripped like a single water droplet that managed to find a leak in the tap.

The smoke cleared slightly and Ren could see a single glowing eye staring back at him.

"Well done in the first impression" Roland replied as he lowered his sword, which was still incased in the scabbard. "This is the second time someone forced me to draw my weapon to defend myself."

The feeling hits Ren again.

The best way to express this feeling that he felt was a mix feeling of being looked down upon like a prey and the resurfacing of the deepest fear he had experience.

Ren's arms trembles as Roland lowered his sword, dragging it on the ground as he walks forward.

'I need to calm down and focus'

Ren told himself as he tried to suppress the feeling and fire his guns.

With each shot, Roland began to pick up speed, leaving a trail of smoke behind as he drag his weapon. Soon Ren found himself within the striking distance of Roland. Roland move was predictable as he swings the weapon forward like a club instead of a sword.

Ren tried to block and possibly parried against the attack with the blade on his Stormflower. The force however was too much for blade to handle.

One began to give way while the other had a visible crack as the weapon came in contact with the other.

'Is he going for another swing?!'

Roland smile was no different from a mad man as he grabbed Ren's face with the other hand and slammed Ren down to the ground.

Ren eyes widen as he barely able to recover from being slammed to the ground and dodging another strike.

How could he been so slow to realize something about Roland style of attack.

Roland attack and actions mimic the same of a Berserker!

Ren aura began to deplete as Roland continued his barrage of strikes on him.

There was no way Ren could win if he simply dodge and defend himself. It was all or nothing.

As Roland drew his arm back and wind up for another attack, Ren quickly turned his gun and aimed for the chest.

"The match is over!"

Goodwitch voice could be heard as Roland weapon was inches away from Ren's nose.

"The winner is Lie Ren"

"Tch.." Roland withdrew his weapon and walked away. "What a party pooper of a judge ..."

Ren remained on the ground as he dropped his arms.

He remained the same expression as always while Nora picked him up. However, deep inside, he was shaking in fear.


End file.
